Sarah vs The Life Unexpected: Christmastime is Here
by david.carner
Summary: AU, "Mollyverse" Warning: contains slight spoilers for Sarah vs The Life Unexpected. Set 8 months since Chuck and Sarah first meet, and Christmas goodness is in the air, except for Chuck who is dealing with his first Christmas without Ellie. Sarah and Molly with a help from someone unexpected have a mission. Full of fluff and sweetness, probably will give you diabeates
1. Ch 1, Molly Claus

A/N 1: I made a terrible mistake when I first published this, I put down _Christmas_ as the song Sarah was listening to, not _All Alone on Christmas_ Both are sung by Darlene Love, so I do hope you'll forgive the error, it has been corrected. I also made an even bigger mistake with Buggs Bunny. Let's blame it on too much eggnog, as in I tasted some. (I don't get the eggnog crowd, but that's okay, most don't get me.)

A/N 2: Warning, contains slight spoilers for the main fic, Sarah vs The Life Unexpected. This story begin approximately 8 months after that fic begins. But let's be honest, if you've read any of Sarah vs The Life Unexpected, what you're about to read should be nothing you don't expect. Warning, due to Christmasy goodness, this fic might give you dieabiteeeess. Put your Santa hat on, and join in for Chapter 1,

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Christmas, but I love both

* * *

Sarah sat in her office, bouncing her head slightly to _All Alone on_ _Christmas_ by Darlene Love featuring the E Street Band. She looked up from her computer, having finished the financials. Both companies, Burton Industries, and Intersect Games were doing well financially. She smiled and sighed, taking a sip from her cup of hot chocolate. Yes, it was California, and it was still warmish, but it was Christmas time. Sarah had never cared for Christmas before Molly. There were too many memories of scamming people for money around the holidays. Funny how raising a child could heartwarm the Ice Queen.

She looked down the hallway at all the Christmas decorations and a slight frown made it's way onto her face. It was Friday, December 8th, and there were no decorations up in her home. Her home…the thought made her smile. It was just over eight months ago she met the love of her life, one Chuck Bartowski. There romance was a whirlwind that made most dizzy, but in that time, their love had done nothing but grow. Sarah and her family had moved out of her home in Echo park, and now lived with Chuck and Clara in a beautiful white house, with a picket fence, and a red door. It was her home. She sat for a second before she made her decision. It was her home, and it was time she said something.

She got up, walked down the hall of Burton Industries, and entered the front lobby where Alex was. She wasn't at her desk, but instead was decorating the Christmas tree in the lobby with her boyfriend Morgan.

"Hey, Sarah, want to help us?" Morgan asked.

"I would be happy to," Sarah said smiling. "I just need to have a word with Chuck." Morgan's smile fell.

"Ebenezer is in his hole," Morgan answered.

"Morgan!" Alex said, shocked at the way he talked about his best friend.

"What?" Morgan asked. "He's been a scrooge all week."

"He hasn't been a scrooge," Alex argued. "He may not be in the Christmas spirit, but he hasn't bah humbugged a soul."

"He better not bah humbug anyone," Sarah said, grinning. "Or, I'll go ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future on him."

"Sarah, you do enjoy Christmas, don't you?" Alex asked.

"Molly doesn't really give you a choice," Sarah answered grinning.

"Maybe you should turn her lose on Chuck," Morgan suggested.

"I'm going to give him a few more chance, but trust me, that's in my bag if I need it," Sarah said winking. "Now I'm off to the Land Where Christmas Died," Sarah said, shaking her head. She opened the door to Intersect Games and headed down the hall. The two companies both worked in the same building, but down different hallways. The break room, conference room, and lounge, all were accessible from both sides, and employees were often found in each other's hallways. Both companies were "owned" by Carmichael Industries, a fake holding company, with a fake CEO, Charles Carmichael. It protected Chuck from being found out as a world-famous hacker, and it allowed all of Sarah's family to work together, which she found more important as the years went by.

Christmas music and decorations were everywhere on this side of the building. As Alex said, it looked like Christmas had exploded in the hallway, and then it just ended, right in front of Chuck's office. No music was playing on the speaker in his office. Each office had a speaker, and even Casey left his on during Chuck's and Morgan's 80s week. Sarah looked in, and Chuck's desk look like a cyclone had hit it. There were papers everywhere. He would write a bit, and then go back to his computer and type. As he typed, he held the pencil in his mouth with his teeth. Sarah thought he looked adorable. Her nerd.

"Hey, good looking," Sarah said softly from the doorway. Chuck looked up, a grin on his face. He pulled the pencil out of his mouth, and noticed a trail of drool follow it. Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Nerd sexy right there," Chuck said. "What's up?"

"Can't a girl come see her guy?" she asked, walking slowly in. Chuck's grin began to grow.

"You know you're always welcome in my office, or anywhere else I am," he said.

"What are you working on?"

"Morgan and I have been spitballing a new RPG, but he get's mad about how 'easy' the new ones are." Sarah gave him a questioning look. "When you get poisoned in battle in these new RPGs, after the battle the effects go away, but Morgan hates that, so I'm trying to make it old school, say Final Fantasy III, well here in America, in Japan it was VI, and you are sorry you asked," Chuck said trailing off, grinning at the look on her face.

"No, it's not that," she insisted. "But, you went down two or three different rabbit holes and I got lost."

"So, you should have turned left at Albuquerque and didn't?" Sarah was beyond confused. "Buggs Bunny was always trying to get to somewhere, but never turned left at Albuquerque, and didn't get to his destination, kinda like this conversation we are currently having," he said as that explained everything.

"You're in a special mood today," she said laughing. She came around his desk, and he scooted his chair back. She sat in his lap, and gave him a kiss. After a minute or so, they came up for air.

"Well, my brain is melted, and I'm probably done for the day," Chuck said, ginning and shaking his head. Sarah laughed and ran her hand down his chest.

"Chuck, we need to chat," she said.

"I'm sure there are worse lines guys would want to hear from the love of their life, but off the top of my head, I'm not sure what they are."

"It's not bad."

"So, it's more a fireside chat?" She gave him a look and he shut up, but it was obvious he had more to say.

"Molly would like to decorate for Christmas," Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

"Okay," he said, but he looked a little uncomfortable.

"We know this Christmas is hard on you, but we wondered if you would be okay if we decorate the house. You don't have to help."

"I should," Chuck began.

"Chuck, this is about Ellie, and we both know it. It was her favorite holiday, and I know how hard this is for you. Just be okay with us doing it, is all I ask." Chuck smiled.

"It's your house," he replied.

"It's our home," Sarah said leaning in for a kiss. "Because you're there. Never forget that."

"I need to cheer up. Molly deserves better, so does Clara," he said, looking down. He looked up. "So do you." Sarah smiled.

"You get through it however you need to," Sarah replied. "Although if there were mistletoe and I were under it, I would appreciate it if you could try and kiss me."

"I could struggle through it," Chuck replied.

"Struggle?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Really?" Chuck laughed.

"Woman, each time you kiss me, my brain nearly short circuits. It's a struggle to remember to breathe sometimes."

"Maybe we should kiss less," she offered.

"Nope, what you don't know is they are addictive, and if I don't get the recommend daily allowance I could die from withdrawl." Sarah burst out laughing. She patted his chest, and got up. "I'm going to go out in the front room and decorate the Christmas tree. You're welcome to join us, but if you want to sit in here and work on your game, we all understand."

"Thank you, Sarah," Chuck said, gratefully. "I love you."

"Love you," she replied and started down the hallway.

"Sarah," Chuck said softly. She came back to the door and looked in. Chuck looked very unsure of himself. "I don't have the right to ask this," he began, and stopped.

"Just ask it, Chuck," she said grinning. "You know I hardly ever say no." Chuck made a noise between cough and a grunt like he was choking. Sarah grinned.

"Do you think you could put up some of Ellie's stuff…" he trailed off.

"Absolutely," she beamed. "Are there any other boxes besides the ones up in the attic?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied. She nodded, winked at him, and headed to join the others. She came in the lobby, and Casey, Carina, Skip, and Manoosh had joined Alex and Morgan decorating.

"Did it work?" Morgan asked, clearly expecting it not to.

"Kind of," Sarah answered. Morgan looked at her. "It's not really fair," she said, grinning at him.

"Nothing's fair in love and war," Morgan replied. Casey grunted his agreement.

"Molly?" Sarah asked.

"Molly," they all answered. Sarah nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck Bartowski, whether you want it to be or not."

}o{

"So are you going to help us decorate, Daddy?" Molly asked on the way home when Sarah shared the news.

"Daddy, decrate?" Clara asked.

"Probably not, Pumpkin," Chuck answered. "Clara do you want to help."

"Yep!"

"Will you listen to Molly?"

"Yep, I do what sis tell me," Clara replied.

"Can we listen to Christmas music?" Molly asked.

"I don't know-" Sarah began.

"It's fine," Chuck said softly, with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. Sarah turned on the radio, and found _Christmas Time is Here_ by Vince Guaraldi Trio. "Ah, the Charlie Brown classic," Chuck said.

"Can we watch that?" Molly asked. Chuck looked shocked.

"When have I EVER said no to Charlie Brown?" he asked, smiling.

"How about you watch that, while I go up in the attic and see what all I need to get down," Sarah said. The two girls readily agreed.

"Do you need my help?" Chuck asked. Sarah patted his leg.

"I've got it."

They arrived at their destination, and Sarah unloaded Clara, who wanted to be carried, and Chuck opened the door for Molly. Molly had already shed her carseat belt and was skipping beside Chuck as they went inside. Clara grinned at Chuck and Molly the entire way in.

"There's my beautiful girls and handsome guy," Emma said when they came in. The girls took turns giving her a hug, and then Chuck caught her in a bear hug.

"What smells so good?"

"Fudge," she answered, watching Chuck's face light up.

"I'm headed to the attic, take care of the girls?" Sarah asked.

"If you're sure," Chuck replied. Sarah nodded, and Chuck took the girls into the living room, marching like the nutcrackers to watch the DVD of Charlie Brown Christmas. Sarah made her way upstairs and to the attic. She found her decorations and a few minutes later found Ellie's. Even though Chuck insisted it, and Sarah knew it was her house, Sarah was always a little tentative of looking through or touching any of Ellie's stuff without him there. She knew how he'd react about it and say was fine, so she decided she would just open up the box to see what was there. Besides, she really needed to know what was in there to ready herself for any emotions they might trigger in Chuck. She opened the box, which was taped shut. As she pulled open the lid, she was surprised to see an envelope taped to the lid. It read "To Chuck's significant other". Sarah stared at it for a second, and since it was addressed to her she opened it. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

To the person who captured my brother's heart,

If you're reading this, something happened, something I hoped never would, but I had to be prepared for. For the past nine years I have written a new letter and put in this Christmas box in case something ever happened to me. I don't know how much my brother has told you, but he has never really gotten over what happened to him at Stanford. His then girlfriend cheated on him, and his best friend turned this back on him and got him thrown out of school. Both of our parents left us, and I have been the only constant in Chuck's life. If you're reading this, then that means I'm not in his life anymore, and I'm sorry.

I have no idea how close you are, but if you're reading this, that means he trusted you enough to get into the Christmas ornaments. That's huge if you're wondering. Christmas was our holiday. There are other letters for you, in my closet, in my lockbox. I know, I seem like I'm interfering in his life from beyond the grave, but you have to understand, to some extent I've been that boy's mother, and I've watched him struggle for so long. If you get this, then I am truly worried, because that means not only is he trying to find his place, but he's raising Clara and he's worried that he's not doing right by her.

Okay, enough, I'm crying just writing this. Here's what you have to do, and I'm not sure how. Chuck has to enjoy life again, and Christmas. IF you love him, and I think you do, or you wouldn't be reading this, then know you can't go far enough to remind him of the good of Christmas. Your mission, Chuck's SO, is to make Chuck smile about Christmas again. Attached is the list of everything we used to do and how we decorated the house. Feel free to use it or toss it. You're choice. If you chose not to accept the mission, do me a favor, put this back where you found it, because you're not the one, and we both know it. Sorry if that's harsh, but I'm dead, so I don't have to worry about being called snarky.

Since you're still reading, you love him, and I am so thankful for you. I hope you're a part of Clara's life, and for the love of God, if she wants to call him Daddy and you Mommy, tell him I'm fine with it. He can be so stubborn about things sometimes. I am so thankful for you, and I'm truly sorry we never got to meet. I bet we would have been the best of friends. Thank you. Know that he loves you, and so do I. Take care of my family, I can never thank you enough. I love you.

Eleanor Faye Bartowski Woodcomb

"Oh, Ellie," Sarah said, wiping tears from her eyes. She folded the letter, put it back in the envelope, went down to the second floor, and put the letter in her dresser. She knew what to do, she was going to have to use everything she had, but she had something Chuck Bartowski had no defense for…Molly.

}o{

Chuck felt someone starting at him. He opened his eyes and saw Sarah laying on his chest, her eyes closed. He turned his head slowly to the right and there were two eyes boring into him.

"Is something wrong?" Chuck asked. Molly just stared at him. "You know kid, you kinda scare me sometimes, the same way your mom does."

"I'm adopted, remember."

"Maybe it's environmental," Chuck replied, still trying to sleep.

"It's very hard to sleep with you two talking, take it outside," Sarah mumbled from Chuck's chest.

"You heard your mom," Chuck said, shutting his eyes. He felt another pair staring at him. He opened his eyes to see two blue eyes looking right back. Chuck didn't know how, but Sarah's eyes changed by her mood. The best way to describe them currently was stormy. "You want me to get up?"

"You're the one she's staring at," Sarah said, and with that she rolled over, with her back towards him. Chuck felt a hand grab his arm.

"Come on," Molly whined pulling Chuck out of bed. There was a crashing noise, and Sarah had to hold in her laughter. It almost wasn't fair what was being done to him. Almost. Chuck went with Molly, and Sarah crept out of bed to get ready. Chuck came out of the bedroom, and saw the Christmas tree that was on the second floor landing.

"What's this?" Chuck asked.

"We call it a Christmas Tree," Molly answered. Chuck looked down at her, and she looked up at him, innocently. "What? I was just answering your question."

"I mean I've never seen this before," Chuck replied.

"It's mine and Mommy's, and Emma's," Molly replied. Her face fell. "Do you not like it? Do I need to take it down?" she asked softly. Chuck knew he had to move quickly. Sarah watched it all from the bedroom doorway.

"No, Pumpkin, it's great. I just never had one up here before, and it's a shame. It's very pretty."

"Do you think Ellie would like it?" Molly asked. "I would want her to like it." Chuck looked at the tree and the decorations. He wanted to be sad, but he saw her in his mind watching him and his family, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"She would love it, in fact, if she had walked up those stairs and seen you decorate it, she'd probably squeal." Chuck thought for a second. "Wait a minute, when did you decorate it?"

"Last night after you went to bed," Molly answered. "You were really sleepy."

"Did you mother use some of her spy medicine again?" Molly shook her head. Chuck turned toward his room, but no one was there. Chuck snuck back towards the room and was about to jump into the doorway to catch her, when she came out of the doorway and crashed into him. They fell backwards, Sarah landing on top of him.

"We don't have time for you two to be kissing and rolling around on the floor," Molly said. "We have to go to the mall, and let me buy presents for everyone, plus I need to see Santa."

"What about Clara seeing Santa," Sarah asked, laying on top of Chuck, who may have been wheezing just a bit.

"Granny said see would meet us there later with her." Sarah looked down at Chuck and then back to Molly.

"Do I have time to kiss him once?" Molly rolled her eyes, nodded, and walked off. Sarah leaned down and kissed him.

"Why do I feel like I'm being bamboozled?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged and grinned. "I love you, but I can't breathe."

"Are you calling me heavy?"

"I'm not calling you anything, I'm just in pain."

"Love hurts."

"Tell me about it."

}o{

Chuck, Sarah, and Molly loaded up and went to the local mall to find presents. Sarah and Molly were singing along to the Christmas songs as Chuck sat there.

"Maybe we should turn it off, Mommy," Molly said. "We don't want to upset Daddy."

"I'm not upset, Pumpkin."

"But you sing to everything," Molly said. "The only time you don't sing is when it bothers you, and Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, and I want you to be happy." Sarah looked at Chuck.

"FINE. I'll sing. Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg." Sarah started laughing.

"No, no, no!" Molly yelled. "Now sing it right."

"Well you start it," Chuck replied.

"Dashing through the snow," she began, and Sarah and Chuck joined in. They reached the mall, and shopped until Chuck thought he would drop. He found a bench, Molly climbed up in his lap, and Sarah laughed at the two of them.

"I'm going to call Mom to bring Clara and we'll get our pictures taken," she said walking toward a door to get better coverage. A mall Santa sat down beside Chuck.

"I hope you don't mind, I just need a break for a second," Santa said. Chuck smiled at him and nodded. "What's your name young lady?" he asked. "Wait a second, is it Molly?" Molly beamed. Chuck was surprised at how good this guy was. "Do you want to tell me what you want for Christmas?" Molly looked at Chuck who nodded. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. When she finished, Santa looked at her, and chuckled. "Are you sure?" She smiled and nodded.

"Daddy, I need to pee," Molly said. Chuck and Santa both chuckled. Chuck saw Sarah and the two went to meet her. Sarah offered to take her, to which Chuck thanked her profusely. As he waited, he noticed the mall Santa.

"Young man," Santa said. Chuck pointed to himself. "May I have a second of your time?"

"Sure Nick, what's up?" Chuck said grinning. Santa got very close and leaned to tell him something in his ear.

"Your daughter," Santa began. "All she wants for Christmas is for you to enjoy Christmas again." Chuck looked at man, tears in his eyes. "She said you mean the world to her, and she wants you to be happy. She doesn't want anything for herself."

"My sister, she died in January. Christmas was our holiday," Chuck said softly through the tears. "It's just so hard. I mean Sarah and Molly have been great, but I obviously have some Christmas issues. Like pouring my heart out to a guy I barely know. I'm sorry, sir." Santa waved him off.

"I enjoy this job for many reasons but the main is to see families that love each other. If you'll take an old mall Santa's advice, how about you think about what you have, instead of what you lost. Also, I don't know your sister, but how would she feel about you acting this way around Christmas?" Santa asked. Chuck winced. Santa laughed. "That's what I thought. You have a beautiful family, love them, remember the good times of the ones you lost, but don't dwell on what you don't have." Chuck nodded.

"Thanks, Santa," Chuck said, and shook his hand.

"Now, I have to get back to work," Santa said. "Good to see you, Charles," he said and walked off. Chuck cocked his head to the side like he did when he was confused. Sarah walked up to him with Molly.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Somehow that mall Santa knew both our names."

"That's weird," Sarah said. She was sending a text in her jacket pocket, a trick from spy days. She was thanking the "mall santa". They walked to where Santa was taking pictures with the kids, and Chuck noticed something.

"Sarah, that's not the Santa we saw earlier," Chuck said. Sarah looked at Chuck like he was crazy.

"Of course not," Molly said. "That was the real Santa." Chuck looked down at her, then back to Sarah, who shrugged. They met Emma and Clara, got in line and soon, they had their picture taken with Santa, all of them. Emma holding Clara, Molly sitting in Santa's lap, and Chuck and Sarah standing together, with Chuck's arm over her shoulders. For the first time in several weeks, Chuck wasn't forcing a smile because of Christmas. As they headed back to their vehicles, Chuck had Clara, giving her raspberries and making her laugh. Sarah and Molly hung back.

"How'd it go?" Molly asked.

"Good, I think that really got to him."

"What's next?" Molly asked.

"Wrapping presents and making cookies," Sarah said smiling. "Don't worry, Molly. We'll get him to smile and be happy."

"He deserves it."

"Yeah he does."

* * *

A/N: Chuck against Sarah, Molly, and Ellie…poor guy doesn't stand a chance.


	2. Ch 2, Giving Unselfishly

A/N: Okay, I tried last chapter to give away as few spoilers as possible to the main fic, Sarah vs The Life Unexpected. This chapter, there really isn't much I can do. But let's be honest, if you've read any of Sarah vs The Life Unexpected, what you're about to read should be nothing you don't expect. Warning, due to Christmasy goodness, this fic might give you dieabiteeeess. Giving Unselfishly, Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I have at least put up my Christmas Tree

* * *

Sarah looked at the dress again. She had bought it for this week's special occasion. A huge party was being thrown for video game exes, and Chuck and Morgan were included. She loved the dress; she loved how it looked on her.

"I just hope it fits," she muttered to herself, not realizing Chuck was in earshot. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah Bartowski, if you start complaining about being overweight looking like that. . .I don't even know how to finish that sentence," Chuck said, as serious as he could. Sarah smiled at her husband.

"I'm not Chuck, it's just it's the holidays and I'm always eating food that I probably shouldn't this time of year. There's not a lot of give here if I've even gained a pound or two."

"Sarah, you could weigh 400 lbs, and you know your beauty would shine through, right?"

"You're sweet. Delusional, but sweet. And married, so kinda required to say that," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Uh, not required, it's the truth, and the delusional…well, I won't say your wrong. But, if you're worried about the dress, we can skip the party," Chuck said, smiling. Sarah looked at him.

"Naeiou, Mr. Bartowski, we are not," she replied. "We are going to go to the party. You're not getting out of this Christmas party. This is a big deal."

"I'll make you a deal, we don't go and I'll personally decorate my office and the rest of the hallway," Chuck said. Sarah stopped and considered it.

"Chuuck, that's not fair. This party is about celebrating what you two have done and the accomplishments you've achieved."

"It's been more Morgan than me," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh-uh," she said, not buying it. "Since we've started working together, your game sales have gone through the roof."

"Well, making a game with a couple of kick-ass women as the main characters kinda helped," Chuck said, grinning. "But, I don't want to go. It has nothing to do with Christmas, it's just hobnob foolery that I care nothing about. Morgan can go and represent the company."

"Chuck, you have to go, and that's final."

"I don't want to," he said, crossing his arms. Sarah walked up to him, looked him in the eye, and gave him a coy smile.

"I really want to go, Chuck. Will you please take me to the party?"

"You know that's not even a little fair," he said, his arms falling away from his chest and feeling like he might lose the ability to speak. She put her index finger on his chest and slowly ran it down.

"I would be so grateful."

"No," he said. Sarah just grinned. "I said, no."

"Okay," Sarah said, and walked into the bathroom. Chuck stood there. "Are you coming in here so I can change your mind?"

"That's not going to work!"

}o{

 _The next morning_

 _Carmichael Industries_

Chuck and Sarah walked in, with Chuck looking a little irritated, and Sarah grinning. She gave him a big kiss, and then went down her hallway and he started down his. Morgan watched the entire thing, and ran to catch up with his friend.

"So, you didn't get out of going to the party?" Morgan asked.

"I expressed my opinions, she expressed hers, and as adults we came to a decision that was best for us as a collective family, business, and just all around good of the world."

"Good of the world?" Morgan asked. Chuck nodded never looking at him. They passed Morgan's office, but Morgan kept right on walking with him. He followed Chuck into the office and sat down in the chair across from Chuck. "So she seduced you." Morgan said, not asked. Chuck put his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands.

"I'm only human," he mumbled. Morgan reached over and patted his back.

"You poor, poor thing," Morgan said. "Her taking advantage of you like that to get her way. I feel so sorry for you." Chuck lifted his head. "You must feel cheap and used." Chuck grinned.

"You ought to see the dress she bought, it's a red, maybe a salmon," Chuck noticed a shadow by the door and slightly raised his voice. "I really hate it." Sarah came around the corner, her mouth opened, mad. "That will teach you for sneaking up and listening in to a private conversation."

"If it was so private, why were you discussing our love life with Morgan?"

"I never did, Morgan made suggestions, and if I denied them he would have just taken them as the truth."

"He is right, I would have," Morgan agreed. Sarah turned to look at him.

"Oh, look at the time," Morgan said, looking at the wrist with no watch. He bolted out the door. Chuck laughed. Sarah tried to appear to be mad, but she couldn't help herself, and laughed. She stood there a second and looked down, blew out a breath, and then looked at Chuck.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

}o{

 _Boardroom 5 minutes later_

"Let me get this right," Chuck began, a little irritated. Sarah grimaced. "The party, that I don't want to go to, is being hosted at a mansion, that happens to have a computer server that the NSA wants info from, that they feel the best night to access said info is during the party?"

"Yep," Casey confirmed.

"But, we," he said pointing to himself and Sarah. "Are not part of the infiltration team?"

"Right," Sarah said. "We're just going to a party."

"And, you three, expect me, to keep cool, knowing what might be going on?" Sarah scratched the back of her head.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe we shouldn't go," Sarah admitted.

"What about Alex and Morgan?" Chuck asked.

"Them either." Chuck stood there a second thinking and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he muttered to himself. "We have to go. If we pull out and they show up and get identified, it looks too strange. With the Morgan and I and our dates there, it looks pretty natural if Casey and Carina are there. Should we bring Skip?"

"No!" the three yelled at once making Chuck jump back.

"So, we go, to the party?" Sarah asked. Chuck closed his eyes, muttering something to himself, and opened them to see his wife smiling at him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but you and I stay out of the mission," Chuck said, and then he turned to Carina and Casey. "Unless things go bad, and then you know we're there." Sarah walked over and wrapped her arm around him.

"They'll be fine," she said softly. Casey grunted, and left. Carina shook her head at Chuck.

"You know, you keep this up, and she'll take you on an actual spy mission," Carina said, winking.

"No, I'm not allowed to ever get out of the car," Chuck said. "I'm fine with that, but I can't stand by and see you guys get in trouble." Carina left the room.

"Okay, this is more than you just not wanting to be around people, what is it?" Sarah asked. Chuck sighed.

"So, there will be all these nerds there, and see me with my incredible wife, and," Chuck shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. "And I can't dance and I'll make a fool out of both of us, and they'll all want to know what someone as incredible as you is doing with a nerd like me," he said quickly. Sarah shook her head, grabbed his, and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't slow, it was hard, full of passion, and Chuck heard colors and saw sounds. When she pulled away, she smirked.

"You," was all she said, shaking her head. "Have you got anything pressing the next few days?"

"Nope, I kept the calendar open, figured we get ramping up on new games after the first of the year," he replied. Sarah nodded, and pressed a button. "Alex, I'm going to need your help, get the Guys." Sarah literally had three guys on staff, mostly retired agents, that she used for everything from just picking their brains about missions, extra muscle at an event, and anything they thought they would be good at. These "guys", all retired, called themselves the Guys. Their cover job was maintenance, but they were just as likely to be in a mission briefing. They rarely went out into the field as active agents, but they were all certified in all firearms, and they all thought of themselves as Sarah's dad. In fact, the one Chuck referred to as the lead guy, Ted, was currently dating Emma. The other two, Bob and Fred had been trying to persuade Chuck to hang Christmas decorations in his hallway the past several days, and at this point just offered to do it. The three came into the conference room with Alex.

"Gentlemen, my husband has to attend a gala with me, and is worried about embarrassing me because he can't dance," Sarah said.

"You don't know any dances?" Ted asked. Chuck looked down.

"Awesome taught me the Tango before he died," Chuck answered.

"See, you do know something."

"It was the woman's part," Chuck said softly. Ted looked over at the other two, who shrugged.

"Let's go with he doesn't know anything," Fred said. "We could move these tables out, and set up a dance floor. I know a few, and I know Bob does as well."

"Think we could teach Morgan?" Alex asked, smiling.

"I'll run get him," Bob said, and took off.

"How about whoever knows the dance, kind of runs things, and the other two will watch and try to catch what Chuck and Morgan are doing wrong?" Ted asked.

"Guys, you're good, but I don't know if you're a miracle worker," Chuck said. Sarah bumped him with her shoulder, smirking.

"Trust me, Chuck," she said.

}o{

Three days later, Chuck found himself in the passenger seat of Sarah's Porsche. She said it was their Porsche, but Chuck had never driven it, and frankly he was scared to. As much as he was for the union of their lives, there were some things you just didn't claim as part of your life. He once joked if Sarah had to decide against never having a Porsche again or not have Chuck in her life, she would miss him. She told him that wasn't true, and he believed her, but he didn't want to test it.

For three days he had practiced dancing until he got the all clear from all three of the guys. Tonight, the three had their own mission. Ted and Emma were watching the girls, and Bob and Fred were in the van, providing assistance to Casey and Carina, and support on Chuck's sub-mission. They had given him an earwig, and told Chuck not to use it if he didn't have to. Chuck wiped his palms on his pants again. He looked over at Sarah, who was stunning.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked over at him in surprise. "I know you've been getting out of bed early each morning and going to the bathroom for something and you seem very tired in the evening."

"I think I've had a touch of a stomach bug," Sarah said. "I haven't given it to you or anything have I?"

"No," Chuck said, unconvinced but didn't want to push her.

"You know all that dancing every day has tired me out a little," Sarah said smiling. "Not that I haven't enjoyed it, I'm just a little out of practice. Maybe I need to up my training at the office."

"Sarah, you're not an agent, you are in tremendous physical shape, and you are going to make people's jaws bounce off the floor with that dress," Chuck said. Sarah smiled at him.

"You look quite dapper yourself tonight Mr. Bartowski," Sarah said.

"It's the love of a good woman," Chuck replied, grinning. Sarah laughed at that.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong?" Chuck said, smiling. The smile fell from Sarah's face.

}o{

For thirty minutes Chuck and Sarah made the rounds. Chuck shook hands, said very little about his games unless asked. Sarah hung by him, knowing how much he hated what was going on. The whole time Chuck was worried about his friends getting caught. Chuck tried to ignore the sounds he heard in his ear from time to time. He caught a fragment of sentences here and there, but for the most part, he was able to ignore them. They were standing in the corner, away from the crowd, Chuck drinking champagne, Sarah water, when it came through.

"We need help," Casey's voice came over the earpiece. "We're near the server room, but we need a distraction, and if we don't get one quick, we're in trouble." Chuck looked over at Sarah trying to figure out a way to ask her how they could make a distraction when he noticed her eyes. He pointed at her, his mouth open.

"You have in an earwig," he accused. Sarah's mouth dropped open and she looked at him, trying to appear angry.

"Well, well, you have to have one on as well to know what's going on," she accused right back.

"I have one in for support of dancing," Chuck said, trying to sound innocent. Sarah gave him a look. "Fine, I was worried about them."

"This is great and all guys, and I'm glad to see you two working on your communication, but this isn't helping Casey and Carina," Bob cut in.

"Can you get them to play tango music?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. "Do it," he said. "And when we start, we need to be as close to the refreshment table as possible." Sarah gave him a look and just nodded.

The music began, and they moved to the dance floor. The dance began, and everything was going smoothly, much to Chuck's surprise.

"Chuck, whatever you're doing it's not working," Casey said.

"I was afraid of that," Chuck said. "On this turn, make sure and let go of my hand," Chuck said to Sara who really wasn't sure what was going on. "Remember me fondly," he said. As he moved around her, Chuck tripped his on foot on purpose, fell forward, bounced into another couple, and completely lost his balance, flailing his arms and legs everywhere, and went crashing into the ice sculpture. He had everyone's attention.

"That did it!" Carina whispered happily. Sarah saw her husband, the butt of everyone's laughter, laying across the remains of a broken table with the ice sculpture crashed around him. He apologized profusely to everyone. She went to help him up, knowing what he had just sacrificed for his friends.

}o{

Chuck sat in the computer lab at Carmichael, working on the information downloaded. There was an encryption key, but he almost had it broke. He was wearing sweats from his locker, his suit ruined.

"Beckman is paying for that suit," Sarah growled at Casey as she walked into the computer room. She walked up behind him and wrapped both arms around him. "I love you so much," she said. Chuck put his hand over her hands that were wrapped around him. "The one thing you were trying to avoid, getting embarassed, and you did it just to save this mission."

"I didn't do it for the mission," Chuck said. "I did it for Casey and Carina."

"Thanks, Chuck," Casey said. "Those were your peers, I know what tonight meant to you."

"You're my friend," Chuck said shrugging. "That wins every time, besides, now no one will think I'm Carmichael!" Chuck smiled, but Sarah shook her head. Bob and Fred came into the computer lab.

"I don't remember that being in your training of how to dance, Kid," Bob said, grinning.

"I was trying to improvise," Chuck said, still working on the code. Sarah had nuzzled her face into his neck. He hit enter and turned his head to her. "I think I've got it," he said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good, let's get you out of here."

"I'm fine, Sarah," he said.

"Well, I'm not, I liked that suit, and I hate all those people think you are this klutz-"

"Sarah," he said softly. "I could care less what they all think. I only care about you, my family, and friends." He got up out of the chair and took her hand. "Let's go home. Besides I'm sure Ted wants to go home some time tonight." Sarah had a look on her face. Chuck's eyes widened. "Or, not."

}o{

Chuck woke the next morning to an empty bed. He looked at the alarm and it was nearly 10. They had gotten home late, and then had gotten involved with some extracurricular activities. Chuck stretched, and felt someone watching him. He turned and saw a grinning blonde head in the door.

"Gonna sleep all day?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm getting up right now," he said.

"Good, breakfast is ready, and then you and I have cookies and fudge to make," Sarah said.

"It's rather quiet."

"Emma and Ted have taken the kids for the day to Ted's kid's house. They have kids close to the same age."

"Are they getting serious?" Sarah shrugged. Chuck gave her a look.

"You mean to tell me, you, former superspy Agent Walker, has no idea of a guy's intentions when it comes to your mother?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Sarah said grinning. "Cooomme on. We have the place to ourselves." Chuck looked at the empty spot beside him. "I really want to make this stuff for everyone at work."

"Okay," Chuck said. "I need a shower."

"You're just going to get flour everywhere, so it doesn't really matter," Sarah said shrugging.

"Why do I feel like you're going to throw some at me before the day's over?" Sarah pointed at herself in shock.

"You wound me," Sarah said.

"Nah, I wounded myself crashing through that table. It looks so much easier in wrestling."

"Chuck," she said softly. "I'm really sorry that had to happen last night. You don't deserve for those people to think anything less than the truth about you." She came in to the room, and pounced on him, catching him in a tackle. "You just don't stop giving, no matter how it makes you look or how it affects you." Chuck kissed her head.

"If I didn't do everything in my power to help our friends, I could never live with myself."

"Go shower, and come join me for Christmas heartwarming."

"You think you can heartwarm me Mrs. Bartowski?" Sarah smirked, and Chuck couldn't help but grin. She leaned in to his ear.

"I will heartwarm you until you beg me to quit," she whispered in his ear, got up, and left the room.

}o{

For the next few hours, Sarah and Chuck made cookies, fudge, and all sorts of goodies for gift bags for everyone at Carmichael.

"I don't get it Sarah, you get them gifts, so why go to all this trouble?" he asked. She hip bumped him as she went by.

"First, it's no trouble. Second, anyone can buy someone a gift. Third, I enjoy it. Fourth, it maybe the only thing someone gets that feels like home, a happy home." Chuck just stared at her.

"I know they didn't teach that in the CIA," Chuck said. Sarah just grinned.

"I think that's it," she said, looking at everything either cooling or already in packaging. She checked her phone. "And I just got a text, they'll be back in about two hours," Sarah said walking into the other room.

"Okay, you win," Chuck said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked from the other room.

"I'm heartwarmed; the cookies, goodies, Christmas Music, multiple minor food fights, and you and Molly, I give. You've heartwarmed me." Sarah walked in holding mistletoe over her head.

"Oh, then I guess I won't need this," Sarah said, fake pouting.

"Well, we can never be too sure I won't relapse," Chuck said smiling. "You did say it would be two hours until they get back." Sarah walked toward him smiling.

"I think we have just enough time for a proper check."

* * *

A/N: Okay, not as Christmasy as the last, but we're heading for the end of this little three parter. I hope you've enjoyed it. See you soon for part 3, and a whole lot more Molly.


	3. Ch 3, Holly Jolly Molly

A/N: Hello one and all, and welcome back. Today has been a rough day, there was a death in the family. I don't tell you this for sympathy or anything like that, I tell you this because I needed an escape. Put on your Santa hat, get out Darlene Love or whoever you enjoy listening to at Christmas, and let's have a Holly, Jolly Christmas. (Also, some of you have eagle eyes when it comes to clues…well done.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and that Elf on the Shelf is creepy. There, I said it.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in her office chair dancing to _Christmas_ by Darlene Love that played over the intercom. She was thinking about her weekend, and smiling. True, the party didn't go the way she wanted to, but the rest of the weekend…the smile got a little deeper, and she found her own temperature rising. She was pretty sure Chuck was significantly heartwarmed. She reached over for her chocolate éclair, and paused, her stomach lurching. She was going to have to see the doctor about this "stomach bug" soon. She flipped her calendar open to see when she might have time to see the doctor, when a though hit her. She started going backwards, looking for a notation. She found it, and did the math. She blew air up her face from her bottom lip. That would explain things. She looked at the éclair, noticed the nausea passed, and started to take a bite when Morgan stormed in.

"Look," he began. "I know he is your husband, but he has been my heterosexual life partner for as long as I can remember." Sarah sat down the éclair…this was gonna be good. She watched, amused. "I have tried to be quiet, but, Sarah, it is December 18th, one week before Christmas and I am tired of him scrooging it up for the rest of us." Sarah was impressed at his ability to get so much out without a breath. "You deserve better, I deserve better." She wasn't sure what they had to do with it, but he was on a role. He began to pace.

"Chuck has always loved Christmas. Sure last year was the last one we were all together, and I know he lost his sister, and his brother-in-law, but I'm here, Clara's here, you're here, he's here, and that's the problem. He's feeling guilty again. Well, you may sit here and let him get away with it, but I am not. I am going down there and have a talk with him. Are you with me?" And with that, he left. Sarah, not about to miss this for the world, followed. As she passed people, she made motions to follow her.

She came around the corner of Chuck's office, and saw Chuck bent over, holding his head in his hands. She wasn't sure what happened since she saw him to make him look like this, but she had no chance to find out, because Morgan launched into him.

"Chuck, enough!" Morgan said. Chuck raised his head out of his hands. "Everyone in this office is in the Christmas spirit but you, and I am here to put a stop to it."

"You're right, Morgan," Chuck replied.

"Of course I'm right! Starting now, you are going to join in. You are going to let us decorate your hall, you are going to put up something, anything in this office, and you are going to be full of yuletide cheer."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"And I will not take no for an answer!" Morgan proclaimed

"It's like he's not even listening," Chuck said to Sarah.

"Don't interrupt, I want to see how far this goes," Sarah admonished.

"And, then. Oh, then, Chuckles," Carina lifted her eyebrows at that. "Then, you are going to go home and those amazing women in your life, you are going to show them what the Christmas spirit is all about!"

"Do we need to get the girls anything else?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Need, no, want, eh maybe," Sarah answered, grinning.

"I don't expect you to do a Twilight Zone marathon, but you will do something with your family on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and perhaps even Boxing Day because you've been such a scrooge, now will you call the guys and have them bring the decorations down here?!"

"Here's the decorations," Bob said carrying a box with Fred carrying another one behind.

"That was fast," Morgan said, slowly starting to realize how Chuck had been answering him. "I'm confused." Sarah raised an eyebrow, and Chuck shook his head stopping her.

"Buddy," Chuck said calmly. "Everything you said is right. I have been a bit of a scrooge, but it's time to put that behind me. It's time to celebrate what I have instead of thinking about what I don't have."

"But, but.." Morgan wasn't sure what had happened. "When I walked in you were all down in the dumps." Chuck reached behind his monitor and pulled up an Icee.

"I told you that would give you a brain freeze," Sarah said, grinning. Chuck just looked at her, took a big slurp, and closed one eye. "Dork," she said. Chuck smiled, one hand pushed against the offending eye.

"Anyone interested in helping out a scrooge who saw the error of his ways?" Chuck asked grinning.

"I'd love to know what ghost of Christmas Walker future did to you to change your mind," Carina said.

"She just loved me," Chuck said as sappy as possible. Casey grunted and left. Sarah snuck over to Alex, trying to keep out of sight of Chuck.

"Hey," she said softly. "I need a top-secret favor." Alex looked at her.

"Don't let Morgan hear, he'll be upset I have a secret mission," she said. Sarah chuckled.

"You can't say a word to anyone about this," Sarah said, looking serious. Alex nodded. Sarah slipped her a piece of paper. Alex looked at it for a second.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"No, that's why I need you to get this," Sarah responded. Alex laughed.

"No, I mean the type," Alex explained. Sarah shrugged. "Maybe I should get a few different kinds?"

"Sounds perfect," Sarah said, looking at Chuck, Morgan, and the whole commotion. "Just keep it quiet."

"Especially Chuck?" Alex asked, following her gaze.

"Especially Chuck," Sarah confirmed.

Alex snuck away, and Sarah joined in the hanging of lights, and all-around merriment. Chuck found some mistletoe and snuck a kiss in with Sarah. For the next twenty minutes everyone pitched in decorating. Alex came back, and pulled Sarah away for an important phone call. She left for about five minutes and when she returned, she looked a little nervous, but pale.

"Everything okay?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have a new client next year, but we'll deal with it then," Sarah said.

"Anything I can do?" Chuck asked. Sarah grinned and shoulder bumped him

"Just keep being you and being there for me," she said.

"Always," he answered. He pulled her back into the middle of the decorating, and Sarah thought somewhere Ellie was very happy.

}o{

The evening of Friday the 22nd, Sarah was studying the upstairs. She was lost in thought and nearly jumped through the ceiling when two hands gently touched her side.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said, not meaning to startle her. "I just assumed your spidey-senses would know I was around." Sarah laughed. "Hey, I know it's my fault because I wasn't in the Christmas mood when you decorated around here, but next year can we take the ornaments the kids made and put them downstairs? That's the tree we see the most." Sarah turned and gave him a look. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she said, tears in her eyes. "I just figured you'd want proper decorations on the main tree downstairs."

"Mah' dear," Chuck began in his most posh accent, causing Sarah to giggle. "Proper decorations are from children, because they are the love and joy of Christmas." Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck.

"My nerd," she said, kissing him. Sometime later, he came up for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"This time of year always has an effect on me," she said. Chuck looked very skeptical.

"Uh-huh," he said, clearly not believing her.

"What?" she said as innocent as can be. Chuck thought about pressing it, but decided she'd tell him whatever it was when she was ready. No one liked to be questioned all the time.

"So, what were you thinking about so deeply?" he asked.

"We have rooms downstairs and a ton of space," she began. Chuck nodded.

"I thought once Clara was bigger it would be easier to have the playroom in the basement," Chuck said. Sarah nodded eagerly.

"I think we should make one of those rooms a playroom," Sarah said.

"Well," Chuck said shrugging. "There are four big bedrooms down there, a partial kitchen, and two other rooms. I once thought about putting a mancave down there. Video game room, pool table, and a fridge full of beverages and whatever I needed to make nachos." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "But, since I'm outgunned 4 to 1 right now, I've kinda nixed that idea," Chuck added quickly.

"That number could change one day," Sarah said softly, turning to look at the playroom. She couldn't see Chuck's small smile. He put his arms around her.

"You're gonna miss Emma when she moves out, aren't you?" Chuck said in an understanding voice. He pulled the smile off of his face as she whipped around.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Well, she and Ted have been dating a lot, and one day she might want to get out of this madhouse," Chuck said. Sarah took a breath and nodded. "More of this time of year making you emotional." Sarah nodded, keeping the tears from escaping.

}o{

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, Molly was scurrying, scaring even a mouse!

"Mommy, Daddy, I HAVE TO GET TO BED BEFORE SANTA COMES!" she screamed. Sarah looked at the ceiling, and wondered how wrong it would be to kill her husband on Christmas Eve. Chuck had found an app on his phone showing where Santa was, and now, Molly was terrified. Chuck was trying to calm her, and Sarah really wanted a drink. She also wondered how they were going to build the princess castle that was downstairs to leave under the tree before the girls got up in the morning. That was another one of Chuck's brilliant ideas he had shared with her that morning.

" _So you're telling me that when Santa came your toys were preassembled?" she asked._

" _Yeah, it was really cool to just play with them instead of having to put them together," Chuck answered._

" _And you want to do this, tonight?" Sarah asked making sure she was on the same page._

" _It will be an amazing family tradition," he said._

"I could be in bed giving you a very special present in a couple of hours if it wasn't for your hairball scheme," Sarah said softly as Chuck walked by. Chuck stopped, his brain locked up. It came back online and he turned to her.

"But think of the girls' faces in the morning," Chuck countered.

"I was thinking of your face tonight," Sarah retorted. Chuck's mind blew. Sarah walked off, trying to calm Molly to get her to bed.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!" he yelled a minute later.

"Wasn't meant to be," Sarah muttered.

"Mommy, it's Christmas Eve, you can't be mad at Daddy," Molly said.

"And, why not?"

"Because then Santa won't come see you," Molly replied sagely.

"Maybe I don't want to see him," Sarah replied. Molly quickly slammed her hands over Sarah's mouth, and looked around the room.

"She didn't mean that!"

"I di tooh," Sarah said through Molly's hands.

"She's just emotional from the time of year it is," Molly said, still looking around. Sarah smiled at her girl. Molly carefully removed her hands.

"Molly, it's fine, your father and I…we are just having a slight disagreement on what is sane or not," Sarah said, grinning.

"Mommy," Molly began.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"About my baby brother," Molly said, smiling.

"That again," Sarah said, tickling her. Molly shrieked in delight.

"Keep it down, in there!" Emma admonished. "I've nearly got Clara asleep." Sarah hugged her girl, and left the room. She walked into Emma's room, and held her arms out to Clara.

"Mama!" Clara yelled, and climbed up into Sarah's arms. The two walked downstairs, Sarah turned out all the lights but the Christmas tree and she sat on the couch just looking at it. A minute later, she felt someone beside her and an arm around her back.

"I'm really not happy with you," Sarah said, trying to keep the grin off of her face. She looked over and Chuck was watching them, smiling, tears in his eyes. "Chuck," she said softly. He shook his head.

"Just seeing you two like this, it's just beautiful. I'm going to miss it next year when she's older," he said, looking down at the little one who was nearly out. Sarah bit the inside of her jaw to keep herself quiet. The three sat there quietly long after Clara fell asleep.

}o{

"You're supposed to be a computer whiz, why can't you build a castle?!"

"You're supposed to speak 54 languages, why can't you read the instructions in any way that makes sense?"

"Amateurs," Emma said from the couch, drinking her coffee, watching the two fight.

"You think you can do better?" Sarah asked.

"No, but if I wasn't here, you'd drag him upstairs, and take care of all this frustration. You'd probably have this thing built in five minutes after that," Emma said, as she got up and left. Chuck's mouth was on the ground. Sarah watched her mother leave, got up off the ground, and grabbed Chuck's hand.

"You can't be serious?"

"Well, the way we're trying isn't working," she said. Chuck really couldn't argue with her.

}o{

Two hours later, they surveyed a toy collection that would make some toy departments jealous. Sarah held up her hand, and Chuck gave her a high-five.

"You were right," she muttered. Chuck turned to say something but was she was smiling. Chuck put his arm around her, and pulled her in.

"Just a second," she said, and ran upstairs and came back a second later with a rectangular box. She started to give it to Chuck when a voice startled them.

"SANTA'S BEEN HERE!" Molly screamed. Chuck sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. He started to say something to Molly, when Sarah stopped him and gave him the present, looking apprehensive. Chuck took the present, kissed her on the forehead and began to open it, as Molly came over. Chuck pulled out three pregnancy tests.

"Is that a peace sign?" he asked looking at one. Sarah grinned, but tears were running down her face. Chuck looked at Sarah. "I don't think these are for me," he said. Confusion covered Sarah's face.

"No, Chuck, I've taken the tests," she said.

"Oh, I know," Chuck replied. Sarah's mouth dropped. Chuck grinned. "I think this is for Molly."

"What's for me?" Molly asked.

"You knew?" Sarah asked, starting to get irritated.

"Uh, sick in the morning, tired all the time, sex drive ramped up, emotional, and worried about fitting into that dress. I may not be a former CIA agent, but I'm not stupid," he said grinning.

"What's for me?" Molly asked again.

"I've been on pins and needles wondering how you'd feel about this, and you knew, and didn't tell me," Sarah said, her voice raising an octave. "I've been scared to death how'd you'd react and you knew!"

"Wait, you were scared?" Chuck asked, looking a little hurt. "Me, you were scared about how I would react of us having a baby?

"Did you say baby?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I was scared!"

"I'm ecstatic!" Chuck replied. "You didn't have a clue when I said something about Emma or moving the playroom downstairs?"

"We're having a baby," Molly said, her voice filled with awe.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Sarah asked, realizing at this point there was really nothing to be upset about.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Chuck asked, knowing that messing with a pregnant former CIA agent might not be the smartest thing ever.

"I'M GETTIN' A BABY BROTHER!" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs. Both parents turned to watch Molly do something that resembled a dance. "Project OMAHA is complete!" Chuck leaned over.

"Do you want to tell her it might not be a boy," Chuck whispered.

"Naeiou," Sarah replied. "She scares me a little."

"What do we do if it's a girl?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him and winked.

"We keep trying," she replied. Chuck grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah, I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Chuck, I love you."

Molly continued to dance, Chuck put his arm around Sarah, and looked up at the tree.

"Merry Christmas Ellie and Devon," Chuck said softly.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. I'm not sure how long until I get back to Sarah vs The Life Unexpected. It could be until after the first of the year, it could be tomorrow, it just depends on what all happens. Take care of yourself and I'll see you as soon as I can

DC


End file.
